Jordon
Jordon is an employee of AJHQ, introduced September 2018 in this post, and given a confirmed name in this post. Posts about Jordon on Playanimaljam can be found under the tag Jordon. Appearance Jordon is a young lad, age 25, with extremely pale, yet bright skin. He wears a white shirt with black sleeves, black (or gray) pants, and a black tie. Pre-Hellmode Before Jordon enters Hellmode, his face is covered up by his Logo, and all of his clothes remain intact. Post-Hellmode After Jordon enters Hellmode, his clothes are the same but torn and dirty. His face is completely shown, revealing that he has straight black hair and black eyes. He is covered in blood. Known Personality Jordon is very calm compared the rest of the employees, showcased when during Barold's raid, after he wakes up, he reacts to his arms being torn off with mild concern and nothing more. It is also implied that he is far kinder to employees without Logos, when Larry K. almost speaks his name when talking about how nobody besides Jordon gives them gifts during the Jamaalidays. His kindness is also talked about by his coworkers during his raid when they attempt to calm him down. He is also very hardworking and in general a "good employee", as told by many of the other employees, as messy as he is. Lore Jordon begins to post on the blog, only typing out variations of "Guitar." until he decides to stop for the day. Later on, he cleans up "the room", as it is covered in feathers. He cleans it up, as he figures that doing so is better than becoming the next air conditioner. As he answers asks and cleans the room, several images of Minecraft are posted to the blog, which catches him by surprise, which prompts him to hide somewhere, but this is proven moot as he is immediately shot during Barold's raid. A little later during Barold's raid, Jordon is found on the floor missing arms. He wakes up a while later and acknowledges that he is missing arms with mild concern. And then, the raid is over. Later on, after Fluffy dies, he is suspected with killing them, despite still lacking arms at the time. After the discovery of Fluffy's body, Jordon gets his arms back and returns to work, noting how strange and hostile everyone around him had suddenly become. Soon, the hostility starts to worry him, but he is distracted by Google recommending him things about guitars, and goes out to eat (guitars). Jordon, after he finishes eating, immediately questions who Anna is, as she had just entered the building. He introduces her to the Building (even though all he says to her is "Guitar"). Jordon goes missing at some point, although everyone assumes that he is slacking off. He is gone because National Geographic had kidnapped him and "bugged" him. Gordon is created and enters the building, and everyone assumes that he is Jordon and proceeds to treat him as if he is Jordon by bringing him instruments. He ultimately runs away, afraid of all of the ladybugs and one beetle in the building. Jordon manages to drag himself back into AJHQ. Larry K. is tasked with taking care of Jordon, due to Jordon's perceived inability to regrow his Logo. Jordon at this time is frantically repeating "Guitar" and snarling like an animal. Larry wraps him up in a blanket. An update by Larry reveals that he hasn't moved at all, but he isn't dead. After this update, Larry gives him a cup of coffee. it is not known if Jordon actually drank it or not. Jordon also attempts to bite Larry's hand. Larry walks into the room that Jordon is apparently in and sees that the floor is completely covered in drool and wood shavings, the table is completely missing, and that the chair's legs are completely gone, implying that Jordon had eaten them. At some point around Wolfenoot, Larry had placed Jordon inside of an empty room and locked him in there and left him there. Larry decides to check on him around this time to see if he's doing alright, but when he does, Jordon attacks Larry and explodes open the door. This is the point in time where Jordon enters Hellmode. Someone greets him asking if he's ready to return to work, but soon notices that he has a guitar with a gun taped to it, has a piece of Larry's shirt in his mouth, and has some blood on him. He proceeds to attack this coworker. During this raid, his coworkers react in horror, citing how good of an employee he was and asking why he he's doing this. Jordon, in one of the tags of a post he made, answers why he had done this; its because they let "this" happen to him, and that "they" (National Geographic) did something to his logo. One employee in particular starts to apologize to Jordon, which gets to him immediately as his hands start to shake. They start to mention how nice he was to the newer employees, and how they did know that he went missing, but didn't try to find him, which they apologize for. This makes Jordon stop and cry a little. As this is happening, other employees are bringing over a guitar stand that is as tall as Jordon, and when it was in place, Jordon is kicked into it, which immediately restrains Jordon. He is then taken to Containment. An employee starts to act strange upon knowing that Jordon is in containment, repeating "containment" strangely and often cutting themselves off. They proceed to repeat "okay". They say that they're glad that it happened to Jordon and not them, repeats "its okay" and bring up their family, bring up how "they" couldn't even talk, further repeating, talk about how they "weren't real" and how they "miss them" and how they were their father. This may be in relation to Containment. They proceed to say that they're glad that it was Jordon, and not them, how it's what he deserved, and how only people go into Containment when they deserve it. Some noises can be heard from Jordon's room in containment, sounds of crunching, growling, and swallowing. It is shown that Jordon had nearly destroyed his Containment room and is eating through the walls. He manages to completely break the wall, and immediately crawls through. He is now in Harold's room in Containment. He places his hand on Harold's shoulder. Much later, they are found far away from AJHQ, where they have found the Log Out Button, but before they can escape, a bright flash of light engulfs them all. It is unknown where Jordon is at the moment. Gallery jordon is fucking dead.png|Jordon after having his logo removed picture.png|Jordon moments before attacking AJHQ kidnapped.png|Jordon being kidnapped by National Geographic gulp 2.png|Jordon in containment final panel.png|Jordon greets Anna to AJHQ Category:AJHQ Employees Category:Somethings Category:Logoheads